The Anderson Twins
by NeonGirl14
Summary: Dru and Christophe has three kids; a boy name Christopher and two twins names Ashton and Rory. The others have kids to. Read inside- the summary is basically the prologue.
1. Prologue

**I know it's really short ,but it's just the prologue. I usually have over a thousand words on each chapter. So I hope you like it.**

**I only own Ashton, Rory, Mercy, Kris, Riley, Raine, Christopher, and some other people I will put in later. **

**Prologue**

I am a _svetocha _and I have a twin sister name her name is Rory. We both look exactly alike with our mothers dark brown hair and our fathers icy-blue eyes.

Our older brother Christopher is named after our father and as everyone say looks exactly like him. Anyways back to us I am the sneaky and artistic twin and Rory is the sarcastic and rebel twin.

We both are very nosy and adventurous. Our best friends are Mercy, Kris, and Riley. Mercy is a _loup- garou _with brown hair and green eyes. She is sneaky like me and is not afraid to tell you what's what.

Next, is Kris she is a _werwulfen_ and is super shy but really fun to be around. Last, is Riley he is Kris's younger brother only by a year though. He is also an _werwulfen_.

He is really fun and is made fun of a lot ,because he's gay. We always take up for him and it usually ends up with a fight. Oh, I almost for got to mention that part ,we get in to fights all most everyday.

I bet your wondering what our parents thing about this. Well their not here ,I guess you could say. Our mother was supposably killed by Sergej two months after we were born and our father went on a rage after that and left.

So, the people that are in charge of Rory and me is the council. But, mostly Uncle August watches over us. Mercys dad and mom was also supposably killed by Sergej.

I say supposably because that's what the council told us and who knows if it's true. Kris and Riley's mom died while giving birth to twins, Riley and Raine. Nobody knows about their father.

My name is Ashton Anderson I am fifteen years old and this is _our_ story.

**Be an awesome person and not a turd and REVIEW! :) 3**


	2. Wishes

**Sorry if I spelled the name of the school wrong I wasn't sure how to spell it. **

**I only own Ashton, Rory, Mercy, Riley, Christopher, and some characters i'll add later on.**

**Chapter 1**

**Ashton's POV**

I walked into the schola lunch room and got in line. Meatloaf, Eww. Burgers? Oh there they are. I grabbed a cheeseburger with lots of ketchup, some fries, and a diet coke. I looked around the room for my twin ,but couldn't see her.

"Hey do you see anyone?" Riley asked.

"Yah, can't you see them there are people right, right there, oh and right there." I said.

"Great, Rory's smart- a double s-ness is rubbing off on you." Riley teased.

"I've noticed." I said sarcastically. I scanned the room until my eyes spotted a patch of blond hair. "Christopher." I whispered.

His head snapped in my direction. "What?" He whispered back. This was one of the good things about being a svetocha and a vampire you had great hearing and could whisper to one another without everyone trying to eavesdrop on the conservation.

"Have you seen Rory?" I asked. He scanned the cafeteria for a minute.

"Yeah, I think she's down by the river ,but I don't know about the rest of your little group." He said nonchalantly. I flashed my fangs at him as Riley took my trey from me. Wait, what?

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Taking your tray over there, now go find the others." Riley said in an obvious ,girly tone.

"Thank you." I said and ran towards the exit. I was so close ,I thought, as Benjamin blocked the exit doors.

"Going somewhere, Milady Ashton?" He asked.

"Yes, actually." I said smiling sweetly. "Apparently, all of you were worried about me sneaking off ,that my twin did. So, if you don't mind, I am the only one that knows where she is." I said smirking at his shocked face.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you." He said ,all in his commander mode.

"Well, if you insist on coming with me ,I won't go and it'll get dark soon." I said as he narrowed his eyes, but stepped to the side. I ran out of the doors and into the woods before he could change his mind.

I ran around for a while not even trying to find Rory, but enjoying the fresh air. I finally stopped and look at the time on my phone ,_8:47. _I decided to go get Rory before Bengy had a fit and sent a scouting party.

I headed towards the cliff ,Rory and I used to go all the time when we were little, now we just go there to think or get away from everyone and everything. There were two cliffs the east cliff and the west cliff, the west cliff was one where we ran with the _werwulfen _and the east side ,where I was now, was our cliff.

I ran full speed and flipped off the cliff, continuing to flip as I fell. I landed on my feet ,but fell on my butt as dust surrounded me.

"I have a water bottle in my bag." Rory said. I coughed and blinked a couple times until I could make out Rory. She was laying on her back with her arm covering her eyes. I ran over to her water bottle and would have downed it ,if I hadn't thought of a better idea.

"Rory, it's time to go." I said smiling.

"I'm not hungry and if any suckers come I'll quick their a double s's." She said smiling as I laughed at our way of cussing.

It was sort of an inside joke. See, we use to cuss a lot and one day Rory was PMS'ing and I was just not in a good mood. So, they decided that was the day to p us off and we cussed them with every single cuss word we could think of and even a few made up ones. So, the council banded us from cussing and the whole schola for days was doing what Mercy, Rory, Kris, Riley, and I still do, making fun of them.

"Come on, Bengy is gonna have a fit if we're not back in five minutes." I said nudging her with my foot.

"Hmm..Let me think about it-No!" She said.

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself." I said as I took the lid off the water bottle.

"Brought what on myself?" Rory asked suspiciously starting to sit up. I smiled and slowly poured the water on her head.

"You are so dead." She growled. I turn around and ran as she jumped up and chased me.

**Rory's POV**

I jumped and tackled my sister to the ground.

"OW!" We both yelled in usion.

"Don't you be going ow, your not the one that fell on a sharp rock." Ashton said.

"Yah, well you weren't the one that just got kicked in the face by your twin sister." I said.

"Oops…sorry." She said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said

**2 hours later….**

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" I whispered as I starred up at the stars.

"Do you ever think about…" She trailed off.

"Think about what?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"Never mind it don't matter."

"Ashton." I said. "Please, tell me."

"Do you ever think of mom and dad?" She asked. I laid back down and thought for a while.

"All the time." I whispered.

"What are you guy's doing up here?" I jumped at the voice and turned around to see Mercy. Mercy is a _loup-garou _and is our best friend. Well, Mercy is closer to me and Kris is closer to Ashton ,but we were all still best friends.

"Just talking." Ashton said. Mercy climbed up on the roof and laid down beside me.

"Do you see that star right there?" Mercy asked. She pointed to a rapidly blinking star. "That star has been there for five century's. If we make a wish tonight in five days the star will explode and our wishes will come true."

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11:59." She said.

"At twelve, We will all silently make a wish and we can't tell anyone the wish." She said to both of us. We all starred down at her phone until it turned.

I closed my eyes and made my wish.

**So watcha you think? Love it? Hate it? Like it?"**

**Well, tell me in a review! :) 3**


	3. Pushing It

**Just in case any of you were confused,**

**Christoph**e **is her father**

**Christoph**er **is her brother**

**Chapter 2**

**Ashton's POV**

"Do you think it will actually work?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rory whispered. "It's late we should go to sleep." She said.

I pulled the covers tighter around me and fell fast asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to pounding on the door.

"Go away ,Bengy." I heard Rory grumble from inside her pillow.

"Do you want to spar or not?" Ben asked.

"Spar." Rory and I said sitting up.

"Be down in the gym within less that an hour." Ben said.

"I call bathroom first." I said, sprinting to the bathroom and locking it. Rory and I weren't that girly, so it didn't take us that long to get ready.

I brushed my hair and threw it up in a sloppy ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet.

"Your turn." I said. I got out two pairs of basketball shorts and two tank tops. "Would you rather have white ball shorts with a black tank top or black ball shorts with a white tank top?" I asked.

"Second option." She answered. We got dressed and ran down to the gym.

**Rory's POV**

I flipped backwards as Aston's kick went through air ,where my chest had been. I twisted and tried to punch her ,but she dodged.

She grabbed my wrist twisting me in the air onto the ground, but I brought her down with me. Unfortentally, she landed on top of me, I flipped her onto her back and straddled her.

"Give." I said.

"Let me think about it, No!" She said ,struggling against me.

"Give." I repeated.

"Nope." She replied.

"Hmm..I could get off you now and still say I won ,since I did or I could tickle you until you gave. Your choice." I said.

"I give." She said quickly.

"Good." I said getting off of her.

"Another round?" She asked.

"Of course." I said as I took my position on the mat.

"Milady's, the council wishes to speak with you." Israel ,our other guard, said.

"Oh joy, wonder what we did this time." Ashton said. When we arrived at the devil's door ,Israel looked at us with a look that said_ be good._ I smiled sweetly at him and glanced at Ashton who was doing the same thing.

I walked around him and into the council room.

"Sit down." Bruce said gritted teeth. Rory and I cautiously sat down on the couches.

"Sooooo?" Rory said when no one said anything.

"We are tired of both of your tomfoolery,including the rest of your group." The red-head said.

"Who says tomfoolery?" Rory whispered, but of course they all heard. The red-head chose to ignore the comment.

"It is time for them to stop!"

"For what to stop?" Rory asked ,using fake dumbness.

"This is not the time ,Rory." Bruce warned.

"When is the right time? I am busy on all the days that end with y ,though." Rory said.

"You're really not helping yourself." One of them said.

"I wasn't aware I needed helping." Rory said. "Were you aware?" She asked me.

"You're pushing it."

"Pushing what?" Uncle August started to laugh ,but managed to cover it up with a cough. The red-head started to open his mouth ,but Uncle August beat him to it.

"Ok, just so they don't have a hissy fit, I will tell you. Girls, do both of you promise not to play pranks anymore?"

"It's not fair when you ask us." I said.

"That's the point."

"We promise." Rory said ,using fake innocents.

"Really, that's all?" The red-head asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep, I believe so ,ketchup." Rory said.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Well you see no one can ever remember your name and you have red hair. So, I have decided to call you ketchup."

"How dare you-"

"I do dare, if you were wondering. Since I have already done it." Rory said. "Just wanted to point that out."

"Well, bye." I said, grabbing her arm and practically dragging her out of the council room. Once we were far away from the council room, Rory stopped.

"Okay, so i'll get Mercy-"

"-No!" I yelled. She looked at me shocked.

"Whats your problem?"

"You!" We stood silent for several minutes just staring at each other.

"I'll sleep in Mercy's room." She whispered and turned around and left.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :)**

**Oh, yeah on fiction press I have a story under the same pen name it's called Silver Moon. **

**~NeonGirl14~**


	4. Kidnapped

**Rory' s POV **

I looked at Ashton as tears clouded my vision and ran. I ran faster than I ever have before, faster than I thought was possible. I could hear Ashton yelling my name telling me to wait that she didn't mean it ,but I pushed those thoughts at the back of my mind.

Ashton and I have never got in a argument like this , sure it didn't seem like a big one. But, I saw something in her eyes, it was flash of hate. And that wasn't something I could deal with especially from my sister.

I don't know how long I ran or how I ended up here. Somehow I managed to run tho the place that made me from most sane. Down below the cliff where the beach is.

I felt my self land on the ground. I watched as the dry sand in front of me soon turned to wet tears floating down to the ocean. I knew I was probably acting like a big baby right now.

But...even I don't know how to explain out. Maybe this is just some type of teenage drama. Who knows? I stood up and started walking along the side of the beach.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

**Christopher's POV **

I sighed in annoyance when someone continued to beat on my bedroom door. Apparently not getting that I wanted to be left alone.

"Hold on a minute'" ,I grumbled getting out of bed. The person finally stooped knocking. I opened the door and leaned against the frame. "What couldn't wait that you had to wake me up at this unholy hour?"

"Your sister she's missing." ,Caleb said.

"What do you mean my sister's missing?" ,I said panicked, "Which one? What happened?"

"I'm not sure ,but no one hasn't heard from Rory in at least 12 hours."

"Rory? You do realize she pulls stunts like this all the time?" ,I asked now calm.

"No, you don't understand. Rory and Ashton got in a fight. A big fight."

"And?" ,I said not getting his point,"As much time as they spend together I'm surprised they hadn't got in a big fight before. She's probably just down at the cliffs."

"They're checking down there now. Just at least come down stairs, the council is really mad and Mercy and Ashton are screaming at each other."

"Whatever." Caleb led me down the steps and into the common room. Everyone was yelling at each other. I don't see why they were making a big deal, Rory has done this countless times before.

"Hey!" ,I yelled. But, no one heard me. Somehow Caleb managed to come up with a megaphone. "I'm not even going tho ask."

"Hey!" , Caleb yelled through the megaphone. Every head snapped towards us. I was about to say something , but a group of guards came through the double doors looking panicked.

"What?" ,Bruce asked the guards.

"We went down to the cliff..." , The guard said and trailed off.

"And?", Mercy asked snapping the guards back into it.

"We found blood." , The guard said. Everyone stood silent. Maybe it was a animal it couldn't be- "It was sevotocha."

* * *

**8 hours earlier...**

**Rorys POV **

My eyes snapped open. I must have dozed off. I looked around trying to figure out what woke me up. I slowly stood up and looked to both sides. I was tempted to go 'hello, anyone their' but then again that's what all the stupid movie characters do before they get killed.

I heard a whooshing noise and turned to my right. I reached for my phone than remembered I had left in my room, because I didn't think I would need it. Dang, it.

But, I always have weapons on me. I reached down and took my hunting knife from my boot. Okay,I needed to get back to the Schola before whatever it was came back.

I was about to run back in the direction I came in when I heard the Nosefretos' cry. I put my hands to my ears and fell to my knees trying to block it out. That's when I saw them.

They were all rushing at me at once. I stood up and twisted cutting off it's head. My vision clouded with red and my instincts kicked in. I jumped up and kicked one in the chest, sending it flying into more of them.

I spun around and just as I did one tackled me tho the ground. I stabbed the sucker in the head and jumped back up to my feet. I kept on fighting for what felt like hours.

Soon I knew I was surrounded , but I wasn't ready to give up. I will never give up. I managed to at least kill over twenty of them without a scratch. They all surged forward at one time.

I killed two more before once again one tackled me to the ground. The sucker jabbed both of his claws into both of my side's. I think I screamed , but there were to many sounds to tell. I got my hands loose from one of them and snapped the suckers neck.

I tried to get up, but they were all surrounding me. This time all of them pounced on me at once. I felt one of their teeth sink into my skin. I couldn't breath anymore.

I felt like I have when I was six and I couldn't swim. Christopher hadn't known and had pushed me into the pool. I tried to reach to the surface, but I just went down faster.

And that's how I felt now. Like I couldn't breath and every time I tried to move I was just pushed under faster. I was just laying here now, unable to move, with none of the suckers even paying attention to me now.

"You three will stay here and get rid of all the bodies and we' 'll take her to matter." , The sucker that I assumed was the leader of the group hissed out.

The leader said something else , but darkness over took me before I had a chance.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in a review.**

**Also I didn't check over this because I figure I have kept youns waiting long enough so yeah. **

**I think that's all so by.**

**Oh, yeah one thing. Tell me who you think ordered all the suckers to kidnap Rory.**


End file.
